The demon-fused hero of chaos
by K.J Sabbath
Summary: After clashing blades with Kazuya, one more time within the heard of the Basilica, Akira thought that he had bit the dust. he then reawakens within the home of two Faunus.
1. A fated encounter

I coughed up blood as I felt the flaming blade cut through diagonally across my chest, cutting through my weakened armour and damaging my organs and slightly melting my armour, causing it to slow down as I stared at my 'rival' as I managed to withdrew my katana out of his liver before staggering for a second.

I collapsed onto my armoured knees while trying to keep myself up with the blade of my katana as I felt blood coming from my forehead flowing into my left eye, while looking at the man in front of me, decked out in a green uniform with red sleeves and a COMP tied to his left forearm and letting his right arm cover the bloodstain near where I stabbed him.

I tried to get myself off the ground but collapsed onto the red floor of the Basilica's so-called 'Millennium Kingdom'.

"...So, my end comes as well...In the end, I couldn't beat you, Kazuya. You always were a step ahead of me. I've thought that if I fused myself with a demon…I could survive this wasteland and never be weak again…but I was completely wrong…hahaha." I weakly laughed as I teared up while Kazuya also teared up, probably from the act of killing one of his friends.

"…Please stop Lio from taking away humanity's greatest gift…their freedom…"I muttered as I felt my eyes shut on me and my heart slowed down by a lot. Before I could fully die, I felt a weird sensation before my vision turned black.

_**-Pov change to 3**__**rd**__** person-**_

On the planet of Remnant, 18-year-old twins, Adam and Eve Taurus where exploring the surrounding areas of their hometown in Menagerie. Adam wanted to take his newly finished rifle, _**Blush**_ to go along with his Chokutō blade; _**Wilt**_, for a test run with the local wildlife to see if it works.

"Adam, you do know that you could've asked one of the guards to spar with?" Eve asked her younger twin who cocked his head to her, his blue eyes shining as he gave a grin.

"Nah, I'm sure as the wildlife would give me a challenge at least." Adam spoke out as he started to unsheathe Wilt, the red blade glowing ominously as he did.

"And plus, free food for us to cook." Adam added as he showed a grin to his older sister, who only shook her head but smiled.

Before Eve could even mutter a word, an explosion filled the area, causing Adam to run over to his older twin in a protective manner.

The duo saw a humanoid wearing blue robes with red armour over, a red helmet and a katana plus a sheathe being spat out and hitting a tree, with enough force to snap the tree in half, allowing the splinters to scatter throughout the area.

Eve ran up to the young man and gasped out as she saw blood leaking out of his body while Adam gathered the helmet and the weapon, keeping it by his side just in case as his elder twin started to check the unconscious man.

"I-I think that he doesn't have an aura!" Eve yelled out, causing Adam to look at her like if she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me! If he doesn't, try to unlock it then!" Adam yelled, causing Eve to take a deep breath to calm herself before invoking a chant.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee!" Eve chanted, causing a crimson glow to cover the bleeding young man, with some of his wounds healing and his blood slowly returning back to his body, returning some colour to the young man's already pale skin.

"Alright, let's get him back to our house." Eve spoke out, gesturing to Adam to help her to lift up the young man.

The younger twin nodded his head, gathered the other items that where spat out by that weird looking portal, and helped his sister by supporting the weight of the young man.

"Man, is he heavy." Adam groaned out as the duo walked back to their home with their new 'companion'.

After about five minutes, the twins reached to the Taurus' home and immediately went to the guest bedroom, placing the young man onto the bed, stripping him out of his armour, allowing both Adam and Eve to see quite a few scars, claw markings and burns riddling his body.

His hair was ink black with grey stands, a purple blemish around his eyes, sharpened ears. Around his fingers where sharpened nails, black as the night sky.

"Adam, can you get a damp cloth and some clothing for me, please?" Eve asked her brother, who nodded his head and ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a piece random cloth, went to the sink and damped it before returning to his elder sister, then rushing off to his room and grabbing a black short-sleeve collared shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

The bull faunas returned to the guest room and gave the older sibling the clothing, who promptly changed the unconscious man in a heartbeat.

Grabbing the damp cloth, Eve swept the young man's ink coloured hair upwards, only to see some bulging veins with the same purple colour as the blemish around his eyes. Ignoring that, the faunas applied the cloth to his head then putting two of her fingers onto his collarbone for a few seconds, before nodding to herself.

She then got up, dusted herself off, then turned to her younger brother.

"He seems to be in a good condition, but he definitely needs rest for a few day at least. I'll keep looking after him." Eve told Adam who nodded his head before looking at the prone man.

"Hopefully this man is a good person." Adam muttered under his breath as he grabbed the armour and blue garb the black-haired man was first seen in.

"I'll see if I can get this fixed up for our mystery guest by the time he wakes up." Adam told Eve as he went to the capital of their homeland.

As he was leaving, a damaged photo with slight burning around the edges but the picture remained in contact. Eve, in all of her curiosity, picked up the picture and looked at it.

The picture's composition included four people, three guys and a girl. One had brown hair and was wearing a green jacket; another one had a more hazel coloured hair with a bright red leather jacket with blue jeans, the last boy was wearing an urban camo coat and a pair of glasses. The lone woman had brown hair and a white cloak over red and white armour. Each of them was wielding a weapon of some description. All four humans had happy looks on their faces.

The redheaded faunas took a closer look at the young man wearing the urban camo coat, as he looked like the young man resting in the guestroom of the Taurus' home.

"It must be nice, having human friends." Eve sighed to herself wile closing her blue eyes, then looked at the young man whose breath was in a steady beat.

Eve nodded her head before turning her head towards the black-haired man, before sighing to herself.

"Why would someone bring grievous harm to another person. It just doesn't make any sense." Eve said to herself as she went to apply some bandages onto the young man's body and catering to him.

After applying the bandages and filling a glass of water to the bedside table, the redhaired faunas went back to her room and started to look through different universities of medical studies, taking the photo along with her.

_**-Time skip-**_

Three day had passed after the Taurus' siblings had found their mysterious guest. Eve had done a raver good job of keeping the black-haired man in a somewhat good condition by regularly checking up on him while trying to apply for a university specialising in medicine in Vale.

Meanwhile for Adam, he had spent the time training with some of the town guards to sharpen his skills while helping out with the residents of Menagerie. He also became good friends with a younger cat faunas named Blake and in turn, became a member of the peaceful protest group called the White Fang.

Eve hummed to herself as she went to change the bandages wrapped around the man. While she was doing that, she heard the man groan before trying to shift his body, only to hiss in pain.

_**-Pov change-**_

I groaned as I tried to get up, but a jolt of pain caused me to hiss out. I then heard a voice beside me.

"Calm down sir. You've been bedridden for about three day, so allow me to help you." A sweet and kind voice spoke out, reminding me of Yuka.

"Y-Yuka, is that you?" I questioned as I opened my demonic yellow eyes, but I didn't see the brunette that was always by Kazuya's side, but a young woman around my age with mid-back, curly auburn coloured hair and what appears to be a set of horns on her head. She had a set of soft blue eyes.

Did she fuse with a demon like I did?

"My name isn't 'Yuka', but my name is Eve Taurus." The newly named Eve told me as she helped me to sit up as I didn't feel the familiar armour that came with fusing myself with a demon.

"W-where am I?" I asked as I felt my throat itch up, I then turned my eyes towards the bedside table as I tried to reach out my hand while my joints flared out in pain.

Eve, understanding what I was trying to do, grabbed the glass of water and assisted me in drinking it by holding the glass to my lips as I did the rest of the work.

"You are currently within the outskirts of Kuo Kuana, Menagerie." The auburn-haired woman answered my question as she put the cup of water back to the bedside table.

"Thank you." I muttered as I felt my vocal cords starting to regain their strength. The redheaded woman smiled as she went back to changing the bandages wrapped around my body.

"How did you get into such a condition?" Eve asked as she unwrapped the bandages around my chest, showing my slim but muscular chest, covered in cuts and burns from my various fights with both demons and other humans. But my most prominent one is the diagonal slash made by Kazuya's sword; the Hinokagutsuchi.

"Many…many fights." I answered simply, causing Eve to sigh to herself for a second. She then looked at me.

"May I ask for your name?" Eve asked me as I nodded my head before answering her.

"I am Akira, the enforcer of Yama's court." I answered Eve as she nodded albeit with a confused look.

"Yama?" she asked as I stared at her for a second. And before I could answer, I heard some footsteps from what I presume to be either a sibling, parents or a lover.

Or two. I don't judge at all.

I turned my neck to see a young man that looks like the male version of Eve, but with a cocky smirk plastered onto his face and wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black formfitting pants with a katana-like sword by his side in a sheathe. He was holding some blue garb and red armour.

Wait, isn't that my armour I was wearing when I got fused?

"Hey, Eve. Got the armour that our guest was wearing back from the shop." Was what the redhaired man said before he looked at me.

"Oh, you're awake now." He said in an annoyed tone, before looking to Eve.

"Hello there Adam, this is Akira." Eve spoke up, causing the newly named Adam to look at me with a glare wile I returned with a levelled look.

"…I see." Was all he said before putting my Gi and armour panels onto a small closet in the room.

Adam then turned around and left the room, giving me a bit of time to shift around and get into a sitting position.

I looked at her horns with a childlike curiosity. This somehow unnerved Eve.

"Why do you have horns on top of your head?" I asked with the redheaded woman who looked at me like I was fucking crazy or something.

"H-haven't you seen a faunas before?" Eve asked me as I shook my head.

"No. I haven't seen people like yourself or Adam." I honestly told her, causing the redheaded woman to frown for a second.

"I find that unbelievable. But to each their own, I guess." Eve said while shrugging her shoulders as I nodded to her.

"It's understandable for you to have scepticisms about my claims." I told her with the redhead nodded before getting up and dusting herself off.

"I got some work to do, so I'll be busy for a while." Eve told me as she wandered off from the room, leaving me alone.

"Heh, 'Adam and Eve'. Isn't that what Rie called Kazuya and Yuka when she first saw them within the Basilica." I thought out loud before going back to sleep to gather my strength back.

_**A/N: and this is the first chapter of the demon-fused hero of chaos. The main character, Akira, is based on the chaos hero from the first SMT game but with a somewhat different personality.**_

_**This story takes place about five years before canon Rwby.**_

_**So, anyway, hope you, folks, like this and I will see ya when I next update.**_

_**Chao.**_


	2. Getting to know the twins

_**-Akira's pov-**_

About a week had passed since my reawakening in this new world after my defeat at the hands of my rival, Kazuya. During that time, I managed to learn a bit about the new world that I'm currently residing in, thanks to the redhead named Eve.

When I asked how I still alive, Eve explained to me that she had awakened my 'aura'. This had caught my interest, so I asked her what an aura was.

From what Eve had explained to me, an aura is generated by any being with a soul and can be used in several different ways, from being used for defence, to attack foes within a short distance.

But the one that caught my interest the most was that fact that this 'aura' can be used to heal wounds for a short time, but it takes quite a while.

This reminded me of Lio's healing spell Dia, albeit a weaker version that worked overtime while out of combat.

So, I concluded that it was this 'aura' that kept me alive until my demonic healing factor kicked in and finished the job.

I also took the time to do some research about the world I find myself in. and the results where…interesting to say the least.

Apparently, Remnant had gone through a great war and a race war, but not as devastating at both world wars back home and slightly worse than the conflict between the Messians and the Gaeans in Tokyo.

And after the 'great war', the huntsmen academies where founded to train warriors to bring peace to Remnant from the creatures of Grimm.

Heh, 'peace', something that is now foreign towards me, even before I fused myself with that demon. I shook my head as I didn't need to dwell on the past but the present.

After I regained enough strength to move around, I started to help out the Taurus twins as payment for taking care of me in such a wounded state.

And during my time with Adam and Eve, I managed to learn about the twins and their personalities.

Adam is both brash and ambitious, wanting both peace and justice between the humans and the Faunus, and is willing to fight for his ideals.

This reminded me of my friend and rival, Kazuya Arisato, fighting tooth and nail for both his ideals and his close friends.

Eve, on the other hand, was quiet, kind-hearted and is really studious, often seen reading medical books for a university in the city of Vale.

She seems like both Yuka and my older brother Motoyasu.

I felt my heart tighten at the mention of one of my half-siblings, as I knew that both Motoyasu and Naomi had been dead for at least thirty years after that damn missile launch made by YHWH's agent, Thor.

I shook my head to rid these thoughts and focused on cleaning the kitchen while Adam went out to train and Eve hitting the books in her room.

_**-Pov change-**_

While the demon-fused man was cleaning the kitchen up, Eve was reading about the things she would need to focus on if she got accepted to the place where she applied for. While she was doing that, she turned her head towards the slightly singed photograph of the four people in the bar.

Something in the back of her mind was nagging her as she looked at the camo-jacket wearing male, who looked exactly like Akira.

Curiosity got the better of her as she placed a bookmark into the textbook, grabbed the photo and headed towards the Demonoid.

"Excuse me, Akira?" the redhead softly asked as she tapped the Demonoid's shoulder. Akira turned around and gave a small smile while staring into Eve's blue eyes with his snake-like yellow eyes.

"Yeah? What is it, Eve?" Akira asks as he puts away a plate into the cupboard before grabbing a seat at the bench, gesturing Eve a seat next to him which the redhead gladly accepts.

Eve took a deep breath before showing Akira the singed photo, causing his yellow eyes to widen in shock.

"When Adam took your armour to get repaired, this photo dropped out of the blue Gi, and I'm just wondering what this photo is about," Eve said as Akira had a melancholic expression on his face as he stared at the photo.

"Before I explain anything, I'm going to tell you who these people are." Akira said with the redhead nodding her head.

"The man in the green jacket is Kazuya Arisato, he was a leader towards us before we had a falling out regarding our ideologies. But even after that, we stayed friendly with each other, even during our last clash." Akira stated as he pointed towards the brunet wearing a green cargo jacket.

"Next to Kazuya is Lio Kotomine, a religious man and someone who I worked with in the past as we had similar goals, but that started to crumble once Lio and I developed our different ideologies." The demon-fused man stated while pointed a clawed finger to the hazel-haired man with the red leather jacket next to Kazuya.

"The woman was named Yuka Sanada, someone who had an unknown connection towards Kazuya and lead a resistance after our military leader; Gotou got caught up in a fight with another military leader; Thorman, causing tensions to rise," Akira stated as he pointed to the brunette woman standing close to Kazuya.

Eve then pointed to the young man wearing the urban camo coat, "Then I take it that this person, is you?" she asked with Akira nodding his head

"You are correct, as the man wearing the camo coat is me, Akira Sudou-Jimenez." The pseudo-fiend stated proudly as he had a small smile plastered on his face as he stared at the photo.

"Sudou-Jimenez?" Eve asked me as she tilted her head in confusion.

"My dad, Andre Jimenez, had a falling out with my mum and had separated from her, but he gave me his last name to use instead of Sudou like my other siblings Motoyasu and Naomi," Akira admitted to the redhead, causing her to nod with a frown on her face.

"Have you heard from your father?" Eve reluctantly asked Akira who shook his head sideways.

"I haven't heard from him in quite a while, but I think that he was killed by bandits." The former human said as he got off the stool and headed towards the room that he was using.

He then turned his head to face the redhead and said, "I'm heading to the backyard for a while to practice." And with that, Akira headed off to the guest room.

_**-pov change-**_

As I reached to the wardrobe I was using, for the time being, I grabbed my blue Gi and put it on and all my red armour while I grabbed my helmet and put it by my side. After fastening my sash on, I went to my katana that rests on the desk in the red sheathe.

I grabbed the sheathe and partially pulled the blade out, seeing the silver-coloured blade made me remember the path I took.

The path of chaos. A path of absolute freedom and unity between humanity and the demons.

I then pushed the blade back into it sheathe and slipped it into my sash, grabbing my helmet and heading towards the backyard to get myself back into fighting shape.

_**-mini time skip-**_

When I headed into the backyard, I saw Adam with his Chokutō blade in his hand with his sheathe in his other as it shifts into a rifle?

Hmm, fascinating.

"…Hello there, Akira." Adam's voice rang out as he turned towards me, his blue eyes burning into me as he put the tip of his blade into the rifle's barrel and slamming the blade into said rifle as it shifts into a sword sheathe.

Wow, I need a new gun as I gave my old MP5 back to Kazuya when I slaughtered both Ozawa and Take-Minakata.

Heh, bastard deserved everything that came to him.

"Yo," I replied as I gripped my helmet a bit tighter as I walked to the redhead, meeting his height with him being slightly taller by his horns.

"I take it that you're going to train or something?" Adam asked me as he eyed my katana that was in my sash.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to get myself back into shape after being bedridden for over a week," I replied as I slicked back my black hair and put my helmet on, feeling reassurance from the demonic armour as it was put within close proximity of each piece.

"I see. How about I help you for a bit." Adam said as he grabbed my katana from my sash and unsheathed it.

"Hmm, the blade seems to be in good condition, quite a bit of heft throughout the entire blade, and the metal seems to be made from conducting material if my knowledge over blades isn't mistaken." Adam critically stated as he made several motions before handing my katana back to me by the blade, with the handle being pointed in front of me.

I took the handle from him and gave a nod as thanks.

"Yeah, I normally channel my power through the blade for some interesting results," I said as I made my way to one side of the small training field, with Adam moving his way to the other side.

I got into a ready stance with my katana inside its sheathe in my left hand. Adam in a casual position with his left hand around the trigger mechanism of his sheathe with his right hand being on the handle of the sword.

Hmm, I should be careful as I was during my final clash with Kazuya.

Adam smirks as takes a lunge towards me, his finger pulling the trigger, spitting out his Chokutō blade as he uses the momentum of the bullet to hit me.

I blocked the blade with my sheathe while countering with a hard kick to his stomach.

Adam let out a grunt before retaliating with a burst of bullets from his rifle, causing me to react by gathering some embers into my right hand for a second.

"Agilao!" I yelled out as I sent the decently sized fireball at the speed of a bullet to Adam's chest, causing him to let out a pained grunt as the rifle rounds hit my armour, bouncing off like minor pests.

Adam looked at me with a smirk that reminded me of Motoyasu when he got into a good fight or opportunity.

'_Hmm, better be careful'_ was my thought process as Adam sheathed his blade while taking slow, cautious steps.

I channelled another spell I picked up from the Gaeans as Adam suddenly took a heavy step forward in my direction.

I then saw that his finger was on the trigger, this caused me to cast my spell.

"Shibaboo!" I yelled out as I sent out a paralysing bolt out of my fingers.

Once the bolt hit Adam into the chest, it slowed down his momentum by a large margin. As he moved sluggishly, I ran up to him and hit his neck with the sheathe of my katana, knocking him down.

As I stood above him, I offered my clawed hand to the bull Faunus who gave me a lazy smirk as he grasped my hand as I helped him up.

"Hmm, not bad. For an untrained hunter." Adam stated as the Shibaboo spell started to ware off thanks to my near control of said spell.

"Thanks for that Adam. And yeah, I was mostly self-taught due to the way how things worked back home." I answered him while he nodded before grabbing his weapon and held it.

"You fight like a barbarian, trying to overpower your foes with brute strength alone and without much thought. But you are also intelligent enough to know how to put a stop to your adversaries." The younger Taurus twin stated as he moved his muscles around, letting out several pops from his bones.

That sounds like a fucking contradiction if I ever heard one.

"How old are you?" Adam asked me as he dusted himself off while blue eyes stare into my demonic yellow ones.

Odd question, but whatever.

"I just turned 17 about two months ago," I answered truthfully as Adam looked surprised for a second before moving into a neutral frown.

I wasn't shocked that he thought I was older. When I was first attending high school in Tokyo, people thought I was 18 when I was 16.

"How about this, if I train you enough to fight both the Grimm and humanoid foes, you can go to one of the huntsman academies?" Adam asked me as I got into a thinking pose.

Hmm, on one hand, I could learn more about this world and gain a legal identity in this world and not be tied to the baggage of my past.

On the other hand, however, this could mean I would be on my own for a while.

But the positive simply outweigh the negatives.

So…

"Alright Adam Taurus, I accept your proposal for you to train me," I said while extending my arm to him.

Adam grasped my open hand and shook it, signifying that the deal was in place.

"I'm looking forward to it, Adam" I stated to him as he nodded before we both headed into the Taurus home.

Heh, things are starting to look up for me.

_**A/N: To that is my second chapter for the demon-fused hero of chaos.**_

_**Akira has started to bond with both Adam and Eve while starting to train to regain his strength.**_

_**Since this takes place 5 years before canon RWBY, Adam is still unsure if terrorism is the right way while Eve is trying to get a doctor's degree to help more people while not going for the hunter's route.**_

_**And also, the remaining cast for SMT 1 is going to make an appearance in this world alongside Akira, though ending up in different regions of Remnant.**_

_**So, see ya when I make another chapter for this series.**_

_**Chao.**_


	3. Training and meeting the chief

I felt the heat of the sun bearing on my demonic body while I was working out in the backyard of the Taurus family home with Eve on the porch reading another medical book while Adam was taking jabs to a patched-up punching bag.

It had been around three days since the deal between Adam and I to train myself for going to one of the academies.

While we haven't moved onto proper sword techniques, Adam stated that before training, I need to get into good shape before getting started on my katana.

So, I've been mostly doing basic workouts like push-ups, sit-ups and doing a run in the nearby forest with Adam chasing after me while rating my performance.

And holy shit, Adam is a fucking slave driver when it came to getting into shape.

"…23…24…" I growled out as I did handstand push-ups on the hot ground as the sweat dribbled from my fringe and nose as a grin etched itself onto my face.

For me to gather more power after fusing myself with one of Kazuya's demons, I need to learn how to fight without relying on my magic and katana.

Which should come to me quite easily due to me getting into fights with Ozawa's old crew before YHWH sent everything to shit.

"…25!" I yelled out as I shot myself upwards while doing a small flip, landing on my feet without much difficulty or pain.

"Haha! You're such a show-off, Akira." The younger Taurus twin laughed out as he sent a final hit to the punching bag before walking over towards me.

I moved my neck around and cracked my knuckles, giving off the sound of popping.

I went to the crate nearby to grab a glass to cool myself before going to the punching bag while Adam grabbed his chokutō blade that rested within its sheath and headed towards the wooden dummy with several dents.

While taking a gulp of the water, I saw Eve looking at me while a blush grew on her face in the corner of my eye.

I just shrugged at that before grabbing some trainers tape and headed towards the punching bad and getting to work.

"Excuse me, Adam?" I heard Eve spoke as she sat up and descended from the porch down to meet with us.

"What is it, Eve?" Adam asked his older twin as he turned to face Eve.

"I was just wondering when we head into town today?" Eve asked the younger Taurus twin who was taller than her by quite a bit.

For reference, I stood at around 179.9 cm, Adam was around 181 cm while Eve stood at 168 cm.

So yeah, Eve is short compared to Adam and me but is older than the both of us.

I somehow found this funny.

"I'd say we can leave for the town in about an hour, just enough time to finish out here and clean up," Adam stated to Eve who nodded her head before ascending up the porch and resumed reading her medical book.

I shrugged my shoulders while applying the training tape, looked at the punching bag in front of me before giving said bag a quick punch.

-Time skip-

Just over an hour had pasted since Adam wrapped up training for the day and got cleaned from the sweat and dirt.

And holy shit, can I be the first to say that this place was quite warm. I'd say at least a bit warmer than Tokyo before the missiles fell.

Eve took Adam and I to the capital city of this island, which was called Kuo Kuana and it reminded me of those fishing villages dad would always tell me during his travels as an American soldier.

Heh, I do miss him though, alongside my two half-siblings, despite Motoyasu sleeping with teachers and the girlfriends of delinquents while Naomi picked fights with the delinquents in her school.

I'd say that everyone in my family mostly picked fights, including me with Ozawa's gang and later on, Lio.

As Eve, Adam and I walked along the dirt road into town, I felt around one or two malicious glares from the common folks and a few curious ones, but they don't really bother me.

"Excuse me, Eve. What are we doing again?" I asked the older Taurus Twin who was focused on a pretty large building that was in the centre of the town.

That building looked rather impressive if I do say myself.

"Adam and I have been talking with the chief of Kuo Kuana named Ghira Belladonna, his wife Kali and their daughter Blake. Adam wants to introduce you to Ghira so he can help set up citizenship for you." Eve spoke out as we reached the Belladonna residence.

This place reminds me of a scaled-up traditional Japanese home I saw in pictures.

When we reached up to the oak doors, the younger twin went to the handles and knocked on the doors while I took off my helmet and placed it by my side.

Around a second later, the oak doors opened to reveal a large man with black hair, a well-groomed beard and yellow eyes and had an open violet jacket, tanned pants and boots.

So, I'm guessing that this is Ghira Belladonna that the Taurus twins had spoken of so fondly.

"Adam, Eve it is good to see you two again." The big giant spoke out fondly to the Taurus twins before giving an even glare to me while I responded in kind with an even look towards the big guy.

"Adam, I take it that this is 'Akira Jimenez' you have spoken about in the past. Is he not?" Ghira asked Adam who nodded his head while the giant eyed me for a minute before nodding his head.

"I see. come inside." Was all he said as the twins and myself came inside the Belladonna household.

-Time skip-

Ghira took us to his study that's located on the upper floors.

When we reached the study, the big man guided us to his desk and asked us to take a seat.

Eve was relaxed but looked respectful, Adam spun the chair around while resting his forearms on the head of the chair, I just slouched a bit with my helmet in my lap.

"Eve, I understand why you brought our guest over here, but do you mind if you can run through it again," Ghira asked the older Taurus twin who nodded her head.

"I've felt that it was a good idea to introduce Akira to you so that you're aware of him," Eve explained while playing with her fingers as if to calm herself.

Ghira hummed at this before turning to face me.

This is starting to remind me of meeting Yama for the first time back in Ikebukuro.

"Alright then, Mr Jimenez, I want to know more about you. Just keep it basic please." The giant stated to me with some respect.

I nodded my head and explained how I got to the island and before.

"I was raised in a place called Tokyo in the Kichijoji district with my mum, stepdad and his two children named Motoyasu Sudou and Naomi Sudou. My dad, whose name is Andre, had to leave Kichijoji due to a restraining order that was complete bullshit. So, I mostly spent my life living with my mum, but I did visit my dad in a 2-week cycle." I started off my tale with everyone in the room being quiet.

"When I turned 17, I had a strange dream involving a few people, mainly Kazuya, Lio, Yuka and a strange woman named Yuriko, who must have had the world's biggest hard-on for Kazuya," I recalled memories before the missiles fell.

I didn't mention the fact that Yuriko also sent lustful looks to Yuka alongside Kazuya.

That woman didn't discriminate when it came to Kazuya and Yuka, I'll give her that.

"After that, I got my ass beaten by a bastard named Takashi Ozawa and his gang due to the actions of Motoyasu sleeping with Ozawa's girlfriend and mum, at the same time. In Ozawa's own bed no less!" I stated, causing Adam to snicker then frown, Ghira remained passive while Eve looked shocked.

"Why would he do that to you if the problem came from Motoyasu," Eve asked me while taking a deep breath.

"As I said before, Ozawa was a bastard and I just happened to be a good target. After that beatdown, I was rescued by Kazuya and Lio, and we teamed up to fight some monsters that started to invade Kichijoji." I continued.

I then explained a few other things including Gotou, Thorman, the attempted execution of Yuka by the jealous Yuriko and a bright flash.

I didn't feel like talking about the diamond realm, the war between the Gaeans and the Messians, Ozawa and his demon Take-Minakata's deaths at my hands or my fusion with my demon partner.

After concluding my half-true story, Ghira nodded his head before sitting up and extending his muscular hand.

"I deem you, Akira Jimenez, a resident of Menagerie," Ghira stated as I rose up and extended my armoured hand, firmly grasping his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ghira Belladonna," I stated as I grabbed my helmet as Adam, Eve and I left the Belladonna residence.

After a minute of silence, I decided to break the ice.

"Well, that went well," I stated to the Taurus twins who nodded their heads.

"Yeah, Ghira seems like a tough bastard, and he is, but he is a big softy at heart," Adam spoke out fondly as the three of us trekked through Kuo Kuana.

"Yeah, he is a great leader," Eve spoke out softly as we became quieter and walked along the dirt road in complete silence.

Yeah, I can get used to this.

-Time Skip-

When we reached to the Taurus residence, I pitched in by helping Eve whip up a decent meal.

And I will admit, Eve can whip up a mean chicken breast and rice stir-fry with carrots and beans.

After that and helping with the dishes, I went out to the backyard and read about the hunter academy I'm planning to attend after finishing my training under Adam.

The sun had already set, making the area somewhat cold for most people, but I cast an agi spell within me to keep me warm for a while.

I heard some soft steps, I looked up to see Eve walking over towards me from the door holding a small trey with two glasses of what I presume to be warm drinks and one of the medical textbooks she always read.

The redhead passed me a glass from the wooden trey to my clawed hand which I took.

"Thanks for that, Eve," I spoke out fondly, causing the older bull Faunus to blush before taking a seat next to me.

"Hey, Eve," I asked the older redhead who turned her head to face me, showing me her soft blue eyes.

"Yeah? What is it, Akira?" she responded while putting her textbook down.

"I was just wandering. Is there a reason for you to become a doctor or someone within the medical field?" I questioned because it somewhat fascinated me in an odd way.

It reminded me of asking both Lio and Kazuya on what they wanted to be if the demons hadn't invaded Kichijoji, and by extension, the rest of Tokyo.

Eve hummed for a bit while playing with a lock of her auburn coloured hair.

"I guess that I just wanted to help others despite not wanting to be involved with the huntsmen trade due to unnecessary risks. And to show that Faunus aren't inherently bad people." Eve admitted to me while grabbing her book from the trey and flipping to a page that was marked by a bookmark.

Satiated by her answer, I nodded my head while taking a sip from the warm drink Eve provided for me.

"What about you, Akira?" Eve spoke out as she read her textbook.

"Hm? What about me?" I asked the redhead as I looked at the broken moon of Remnant.

"You did ask for my motivations for becoming a doctor, I figured that it would be fair of I asked for your motivation to become a hunter," Eve explained as a flicker of a page was heard.

"Hmm. I…personally don't really know my reason for choosing the hunter's trade. I mean, I could've become a mercenary and travelled the world and experienced it first-hand. But the idea of being a hunter and both protecting innocents and being able to inspire them to become strong themselves just feels right, somehow." I confessed to the redhead who nodded her head as I took another sip from my drink.

Around twenty minutes had passed with Eve and I quietly sitting side by side, reading out individual books while trading small stories from our individual pasts.

I let out a long yawn with the redhead beside me giggling as I stood up and stretched my muscles and bones, letting out various pops.

"I take it you're heading to bed, Akira?" Eve asked me as she stood up and grabbed both glasses and the trey alongside her medical textbook.

"Yeah, training drained me today and I still have more work to do," I answered while opening the door and letting Eve pass before closing the oak door.

"Anyways, night Eve," I said to the redhead as we went to our bedrooms.

When I grasped the doorknob, I heard a chuckle.

"You've changed, master. For the better." A familiar voice spoke out within the depths of my mind as I smirked for a second.

"I'll speak to you later, Teridax," I replied to my demon partner as he chuckled and vanished from my thoughts as I entered the guest bedroom.

I took off my red armour, boots and placed my katana onto the desk before crashing onto the mattress that's way better than the concrete of Yama's court back in Ikebukuro.

And sleep took over from there.

_**A/N: And there's my third chapter for the demon-fused hero of chaos. There wasn't much combat but some training, meeting Ghira Belladonna and a simple heart to heart between Akira and Eve.**_

_**Next chapter is going to be different for a few reasons.**_

_**Anyways, see ya when I next update this book.**_

_**Chao.**_


	4. The reincarnation of Adam reawakens

-POV unknown-

I opened my lone grey eye due to the Gaean leader, Ashura, ripping my eye out, leaving it as an empty socket with my eyelid disintegrating over time, essentially leaving it an empty socket and I was thankful for that eyepatch Yuka made for me.

Even though my right eye socket occasionally aches, it doesn't compare to the fact I had to kill both of my friends, Akira and Lio for the betterment of Tokyo and its people. Including the demons that want to live alongside humans.

As much as Yuriko, no…Lilith rubbed me on the wrong way at times, I will still honour her wishes for demons and humans to live in harmony.

I'm still surprised she agreed to help Yuka and me in defeating Michael for that very cause.

I had a look on my person, only to see that I was stripped of my armour, guns, COMP or my sword; The Hinokagutsuchi.

I then heard a gasp.

"you're awake!" a child yelled out as I looked to see a glimpse of a young girl around 10 or 12, with very pale skin, silver-coloured eyes and black hair with dark red tips.

"Who are you?" I asked the bundle of highly concentrated energy paused for a second before heading up to me and poking me on the nose, just like what I used to do to Pascal, even after he was fused into Cerberus.

"My name is Ruby Rose!" the newly named Ruby explained to me as she ran off, leaving me in the empty room.

Where am I then? I don't I'm in Tokyo anymore, or the Diamond Realm as En-No-Ozuno would speak to me if I was there.

A couple of seconds later, I heard some thumping coming up, and I saw an older blonde-haired man with Ruby by his side and a brunette woman.

Hang on, isn't that Yuka?

"Y-Yuka?" I asked as the brunette rushed to my side and hugged me.

"Kazuya! You're awake!" she spoke out while letting out some sobs as I wrapped my arms around her quietly.

"Yuka. What happened?" I asked as my eternal partner as she helped me out of bed.

"Michael happened. He pulled a fast one on us after defeating him and destroyed the basilica, caving you, Lilith and me in a last-ditch attempt to win. I was blinded by a bright flash. Next thing that happened, I was in a bed in this house with Lilith beside me." Yuka admitted as I heard some steps not from the blonde-haired man or Ruby.

It was Lilith as I saw her pompadour-mullet hairstyle and was wearing a black blazer over a dark grey scoop-neck shirt and a black skirt that contrasted well with her pale skin.

And thank Masakado she was in her Yuriko form, as I don't think the blonde-haired man would take kindly to Lilith's…python barely protecting her modesty.

"Hello, my beloved." She purred as she made her way up to the bed, grabbed my sore face and kissed me.

My eye widened in surprise as Yuka lit up like Akira's agi spell and separated us both before yelling at Lilith.

"L-Lilith! Kazuya has just woken up from that cave in, and he's very sore at the moment! And don't forget about our kind hosts for looking after us!" Yuka yelled as the demon lady shrugged before grabbing Yuka by the shoulders and strait up kissed her.

I think Akira's hunch about Yuriko was right, and that was before I found out about her true self.

She really doesn't discriminate when it comes to the both of us.

The blonde-haired man chuckled at the duo as he made his way over to me and sat on the bed.

"ignoring the lovers' quarrel at the moment, how are you feeling at the moment, Kazuya?" the older man asked as he grabbed some bandages and began wrapping them around my torso.

"I feel really sore at the moment," I answered truthfully as the man nodded his head while focusing on the job at the moment.

"Yeah, figured as much. Anyways, names Taiyang Xiao Long and the little girl is my daughter, Ruby." Taiyang stated as he finished with the bandages before getting up and grabbing some crutches from the wardrobe.

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao Long. And as you heard from my partner Yuka Sanada, my name is Kazuya Arisato and the black-haired woman is called Yuriko, but I mostly knew her as Lilith." I spoke out to Taiyang who nodded while moving out of the way after giving me the crutches.

"No need to be so formal, call me Taiyang, everyone does." The older man spoke as he went to Ruby who was as bright as her namesake.

Wow, this reminded me of the beginning of high school after having my foot fractured for around three months.

As I started to hop around, both Yuka and Lilith stopped their argument/one-sided make-out session and bolted towards me.

"Girls calm down. I'll be fine. I'm just sore at the moment but I'll heal soon." I spoke out, causing both Yuka and Lilith to nod as I slowly made my way out of the door.

_**-Time Skip-**_

Around two hours had passed since I woke up from Michael's attempted murder of Lilith, Yuka and me.

I'm more stable when walking on flat surfaces but when it comes to stairs, I need a bit more help, which Yuka gives. Even if I do bump into the walls occasionally.

Taiyang was kind enough to allow us to stay at his cabin if we pitched in with helping with chores and the occasional slaying of monsters called Grimm.

Hmm, this might give me good practice for me to get use to get used to the fact I only have a single eye despite being forced to adapt so I can fight the upper half of the basilica.

From the explanation Taiyang gave about the Grimm, they remind me of the more hostile demons in Tokyo, both before and after the missile attacks by Thorman.

I took a seat at a table with Taiyang facing me as he nursed a drink in his hands.

"When both my daughters found you near the cliffside alongside Yuka and Lilith. The three of us managed to get you into our home and unlocked all three of your auras and allowed you to rest for around two days." Taiyang stated to me as I nodded while feeling some discomfort from my empty eye socket.

"Hey, Taiyang?" I asked the older man.

"Yeah? You need something?" he replied to me.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom to clean out my eye socket?" I said as the older man looked surprised for a second before calming himself.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Its up the stairs and to the left of the guest bedroom." Taiyang stated as he got up and headed outside.

When I grabbed the crutches, Yuka came to my side and helped me up the stairs.

_**-Page break-**_

When I got up the stairs with Yuka's help, she led me to the bathroom before grabbing a stool for me to sit on as she grabbed a cloth and turned on the tap, letting the sink fill full of warm water.

"Thank you, Yuka," I said to my eternal partner as she lifted up the makeshift eyepatch, exposing my empty eye socket to the world.

The brunette got up and grabbed a cloth from the cupboard and damped said cloth into the warm water.

"You're welcome, Kazuya," she spoke out fondly as she lightly whipped my eye socket out, cleaning it for the first time due to the fact that I had to climb from the basement of the Basilica all the way to the top to face off against the four archangels; Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel and Michael.

That included forcing myself to adapt to fighting with one eye, including shooting and trying to swing the Hinokagutsuchi.

If it weren't for Yuka, my dog Pascal, Lilith and my demons, I don't think I would've survived for long.

Yuka took her time in cleaning my eyeless socket while talking about her childhood in being raised by the Order of Messiah.

Mainly how she was taught that God will descend from the heavens and bring salvation to those who lived in the Millennium Kingdom, a place full of peace and looked after by God.

Even though this means sacrificing the rest of the world, leaving everyone else to die.

I also talked about my childhood before the missile assault. Just some simple stuff like how my parents lived separately and how my mum is from a country town.

"So, Yuka. If the bombs didn't fall and the demons didn't invade the world, what would you want to do?" I asked the brunette as she finished cleaning out my eye socket and headed towards the sink.

Yuka hummed for a bit while cleaning the cloth of my curtsies from my eye.

She then grabbed a dry cloth and patted my socket dry with care and delicacy within her movements.

"Hmm. Even though I was raised in the aftermath of the missile barrage, I remember wanting to become a university teacher to teach medicine." Yuka stated as I flipped down my makeshift eyepatch and reaching to the crutches, I'm using for the time being.

"Understandable. But then again, I wanted to be involved with computer science ever since I got my first computer from my mum and later on, the COMP." I stated as I hopped out of the bathroom with Yuka following me.

_**-Time Skip-**_

From reading the clock, it was around 6 o'clock with Yuka helping Taiyang with dinner as I sat at the kitchen table with Lilith by my side, talking about what she had read when I was getting my eye cleaned out.

One thing that she had read about was about a combat school called beacon that taught people how to become hunters and kill monsters called Grimm.

From what I understand, there are several types of Grimm of varying sizes and shapes, each capable of different feats.

I don't know why, but I feel some sort sense of duty when reading about the hunters.

As I talked to Lilith regarding what Akira was doing during his time as a Gaean member, I felt a tug onto my grey shirt that Taiyang allowed me to borrow before I can get a job to earn money.

"Kazuya," Lilith stated as I looked at her with a curious gaze.

"What is it, Lilith?" I asked the demon lady who looked at me in the eye.

"Do you think that it's possible that both God's Messiah and Lucifer's champion made it to this world alongside you?" she asked as I thought about that.

Is it possible for both Akira and Lio to make it to this world after I had to kill them? I honestly don't know as they dissipated before they can fully die.

And even if the duo did survive, Akira would probably be provoked into a fight with some unfortunate person and Lio would probably try to preach about God.

Now that I think about it, Akira and Lio are polar opposites when it comes to spells, ideology and upbringing.

"I do think that there is a chance that both Akira and Lio survived the fights that I had with them before facing Ashura and the Archangels," I answered the demon lady who nodded her head.

"if you can see them in a dream-like how we first met, then that gives us affirmation if God's Messiah and Lucifer's champion indeed survived," Lilith spoke out as I nodded my head at her advice.

As much as Lilith can get on my nerves at times, she does give good advice with various topics.

Before we can speak about another topic, Taiyang spoke up from the stove.

"Dinner's ready!" he hollered out as Lilith got out of her seat and helped Taiyang and Yuka bring the bowels over to the wooden table as I picked up the magazines.

_**-Time Skip-**_

After dinner, I went up to the bathroom and had a shower while I suspected Lilith to be perving on me like usual with Yuka and Lilith taking a shower after I was done.

I decided to take the couch and gave the spare bedroom to Yuka and Lilith.

Taiyang gave me a blanket and I used one of the couch pillows for the time being which I gave my thanks as Taiyang said that he's doing what any person would.

Lilith also gathered everyone's gear, including my armour, COMP and the Hinokagutsuchi and left it with her and Yuka to protect it.

Despite the setbacks including my fights with Akira and Lio, the loss of my eye at the hands of Ashura, and that last-ditch attempt pulled by Michael. But I think that the best has yet to come.

I felt my eye droop as I let sleep overtake me on the couch.

_**A/N: and that's the fourth chapter of my Demon-fused hero of chaos. And instead of focusing on Akira and the Taurus twins, I decided to focus on Kazuya, Yuka and Lilith as they landed on Patch.**_

_**If anyone has played Shin Megami Tensei 1, you might notice that I've changed a few details to better fit the story.**_

_**And because I find it funny that Lilith doesn't care if Kazuya has multiple lovers, she only cares if she has a place in Kazuya's heart.**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter is going to mostly going to focus on Goro 'Lio' Kotomine and at the end, the four heroes will meet within a dream-like how they first met.**_

_**Anyways, I will see ya when I next update the demon-fused hero of chaos.**_

_**Chao. **_


	5. The Messiah reawakes and reunions

I heard a soft beep next to me as I slowly opened my blue eyes to only see a white ceiling.

The room felt cold, reminding me of some of the archangels that lord Michael sent to protect me after my resurrection after my first death at that fiend Nebiros hands.

Am…am I in heaven at the moment after meeting my demise at Kazuya's hands?

And for some reason, I don't feel angry about losing to him.

I let out a small yawn as one of my hazel coloured locks falls over my eye.

W-Wasn't my hair shaved after donning those robes of the Order of Messiah?

What is going on?

I then heard a gasp next to me.

"Y-You're awake! I'll let the general know!" a male voice exclaimed before the running out of the room, leaving me alone.

Why did both Kazuya and Akira not follow God's plan for everlasting peace?

Akira rebelled against God's plan because he felt that humanity deserved freedom and to have choices while Kazuya…I'm not too sure why he was talking such nonsense about 'balance'.

I need time to think about the reason why Akira and Kazuya disagreed with my Lord's plan for everlasting peace.

I then heard some steps from the door as I turned to see an older man with short, cropped black hair with a white general's uniform.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive." The man bluntly stated to me as he made his way into the room and stood over me.

"I am general James Ironwood of the Atlesian military and headmaster of Atlas academy." Mr Ironwood introduced himself as he lends out a hand over to me.

"My name is Goro Kotomine, but I prefer to be called Lio and I am a member of the Order of Messiah," I spoke out as I firmly grasped Mr. ironwood's hand and we let go after a few seconds.

"I see. Rest up well and we will talk in a few days." Mr Ironwood stated as I saw a woman behind him.

She had white hair tied up in a bun with a longish fringe and a curled length tucked behind her ear and was wearing a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a blue vest over and a grey skirt on and a pair of black ankle-length boots.

For some odd reason, she reminds me of my deceased girlfriend Yuka Takemi who was bound into a corpse for the fiend Alice.

My heart still aches despite me coming to terms with it.

"And this is my best student and the one who found you bleeding in the snow. Her name is Winter Schnee." Mr Ironwood stated to me as he left, leaving me with Ms Schnee.

She stood there looking at me with a cold face as I stared at her.

"As the headmaster said. My name is Winter Schnee and I'm just starting my time at Atlas academy." She stated to me in a cold and robotic tone.

"I see and I am thankful for your help with me. I am Goro Kotomine, but most people call me Lio." I answered to Ms Schnee as she nodded her head.

"Goro Kotomine? Huh, such a nice-sounding name. Now, when I found you bleeding the snow, you had a blade and sheathe on your person and this picture." Ms Schnee stated as she grabbed the picture of interest.

Huh, this was taken after we saved the resistance leader Yuka Sanada after Kazuya's stalker; Yuriko kidnapped her to put her to death.

And after that, the ICBM missiles fell over Tokyo and I also presume, the rest of the world.

"That picture was taken after saving a friend of Kazuya's from being put to death by a woman named Yuriko," I stated to the white-haired woman who had a look of confusion.

"I will admit, that was a really weird time, and that was when I was still running with Kazuya and Akira to protect our home of Kichijoji from monsters and bandits," I said as I let out a breath, feeling the cold air entering my lungs.

Ms Schnee then got up and dusted herself off before facing me with those cold eyes.

She reminds me of the archangel Gabriel when she was talking with me about God's plan and the basilica's main purpose.

"I need to head back to class. Anyways see you later…Goro." Was all she said as she left the empty hospital room, leaving me to my lonesome.

Hmm, what an odd woman, but then again, both Yuka's had their own quirks to them.

I grabbed the photo Ms Schnee left on my bed and leaned it next to the lamp on the bedside table.

As I looked at the photo more, I remember the good times with my friends and the bad, including our separation and going down each of our paths.

Akira walked the path of chaos, relying on his own power and the aid of demons that believe that absolute freedom is for the better.

I decided to walk down the path of law, with me prioritising safety and peace in a utopia under the care of God.

While Kazuya…he rejected both ideals and walked down the path of thorns, like how the true leader of chaos; Lucifer, had done so many millennia ago.

It is quite surreal that us three had chosen different paths, argued between the three of us over simple things…and yet…I…still consider both Akira and Kazuya to be the greatest friends I've ever had.

It's just that…I deeply wished that Akira and Kazuya can see my point of view of why I decided to join with the Order of Messiah.

I wonder if Akira, Kazuya and Yuka had made it into this world, alongside me.

I let out a yawn as my eyes felt droopy.

That fight with Kazuya definitely drained me of my strength, and I'm going to need rest to conserve my remaining strength.

I then closed my eyes over my blue eyes.

_**-time Skip-**_

When I opened my eyes, I was in a red and white room with the roof and floor waving at a calming speed.

I looked down to see that I was wearing my former red leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Hmm, I haven't seen this dreamscape in a while," I spoke out loud as I started to walk along the road in my pre-Messian robes.

I then heard a growl that is reminiscent of the champion of chaos.

"A-Akira?" I questioned out loud as I saw the familiar red and blue demon armour from when Akira fused himself with the king of scorpions; Teridax.

His yellow eyes narrowed at me as I took my sabre of light and pointed at him.

"Lio! You jackass!" he yelled at me as he took a step before taking in a deep breath and drew his katana that was created from the remnants of his Guillotine Axe.

He took a lunge at me as I sidestepped him while casting a Zanma at his body and he countered with a hard kick to my ribs.

"Heh. You've gotten strong, Lio. For a puppet of YHVH, anyway." He grunted out as he straightened his body out before sheathing his katana and opening his palm.

YHVH? Who is YHVH?

"Let's see if you can handle this. Agilao!" the champion of chaos yelled out as he sent out a bolt of flames at me.

"Zanma!" I yelled as I whipped up a strong gale to counter his flames.

Wind and fire clashed with great ferocity with neither giving up.

They eventually dissolved with Akira looking…impressed at me as he took another lunge at me with his clawed hand gripping his katana.

Within a second, I barely grabbed the steel bade near my face and pushed it away with the champion of chaos glaring at me.

I then felt a heavy thud near my ribs as I was launched by the force of Akira's kick and I landed on my back while skidding across the ground.

I then closed my eyes in defeat as I heard Akira's armoured boots coming near me.

Akira then let out a chuckle as I heard him sheathing his katana as I opened my eyes to see his clawed hand opened in front of my face.

I grabbed into his clawed hand as he pulled me up while giving me a smirk as he took off his red helmet, letting his ink-black hair free and swept it backwards.

"It's good to see that you're becoming more human and less of a machine for YHVH to fuck around with." He stated as he dusted himself off from our scuffle.

"YHVH?" I questioned as I haven't heard that name before.

Akira then shot me an annoyed look.

"Don't ya know?" Akira stated to me as his yellow eyes glared to me as I shook my head.

He then slapped his head in frustration while muttering something in what I presume to be an insult in demon tongue.

"That so-called 'God' that you worship isn't a kind-hearted entity that you believe him to be. He is a fucking tyrant that preys on the weak-willed that believe that if they keep sacrificing any kind of dignity and humiliation while praising his name will bring them salvation! If you, Lio Kotomine, had finished the basilica, YHVH would've caused a second cataclysm, much more devastating than those ICBM missiles that Thor sent to Tokyo." The champion of chaos snapped as his eyes glowed a bright gold for a second before returning to his usual yellow.

"I-Is that what would have happened if…the basilica was finished?" I asked as I felt something shake within my heart.

Akira solemnly nodded his head as a small being emerged from the collar of his red armour.

It was a scorpion with dark blue muscles, red armour that covers its entire body, beady yellow eyes with black slits in the centre.

However, the main eyecatcher was its tail, instead of a normal stinger, it was a small double-edge blade with a small axe-like guard that connected to the scorpion's tail.

That was the king of scorpions, Teridax. Or a smaller version of him as the original one was around the size of a small Shiba Inu pup.

Akira then let out a smile as he scratched under Teridax's jaw, with the demon cooing affectionally and letting out some sounds as the champion of chaos nodding his head.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Teridax. Just needed to vent out my frustrations for a moment." He spoke softly to the demon as it cooed before disappearing back into his armour.

Akira then looked back at me.

"Sorry about lashing at you like that, Lio. It's just so…frustrating because you have convictions and power to back up those convictions…only to be tied down to that tyrant YHVH, who isn't the kind-hearted and nurturing God that takes pride in his creations." Akira stated to me as he began walking down a corridor.

"Ah! Wait up, Akira." I called out to him as I jogged up to the champion of chaos as he put his sheathed katana into his sash while holding his helmet near his side.

"Now, let's see if we can try to find Kazuya and Yuka if they got transported to this planet," Akira stated as we wandered down the mental halls of this dreamscape.

_**-Small Time Skip-**_

After a while, I heard a voice reminiscent of Kazuya.

"Lio? Akira? Is that you?" 'Kazuya' asked as the brunet came up, with his green cargo jacket and cream-coloured turtleneck shirt and COMP.

He was also wearing his black eyepatch that covers his right eye after the chaos leader, Ashura, ripped out his eye.

I looked behind him to see that Yuka was here, wearing her black and red armour with her white and blue cloak while smiling fondly.

"Kazuya!" Akira yelled out as he leapt towards the champion of neutrality and gave him a hug.

Kazuya let out a smile as he returned the hug back to the champion of chaos as he looked at Kazuya carefully.

"Kazuya? What the fuck happened to you after you kicked my ass?" Akira bluntly asked as Kazuya took a deep breath.

"After I defeated you and managed to convince Rie to help me out for a while, I managed to defeat both the forces of law and chaos, but I had my right eye ripped out by Ashura before I slew him," Kazuya stated to the champion widened his yellow eyes before letting out a laugh.

"Haha! I knew that you would kick everyone's ass indiscriminately. You truly live up to my definition of chaos, Kazuya." Akira stated as he went over to Yuka and gave her a hug which she returned.

"it's good to see you again, Yuka. Even though our meetings were brief and to the point." The champion of chaos said as Kazuya's partner nodded her head.

"It is good to see both you and Lio again. Hopefully on the same side this time." She stated as I decided to speak up.

"Ok then. I believe that we all landed in the same world. Why don't we tell where each of us landed?" I asked the group with each of them giving their answers.

"I landed on the Faunus populated island called Menagerie, and I'm currently staying with two Faunus named Adam and Eve Taurus." The champion of chaos stated.

"Yuka, Rie and I all awoke on the island of Patch by a hunter named Taiyang Xiao Long and both of his daughters." The champion of neutrality said with his partner nodding her head.

"I, unfortunately, do not know where I ended up, but I did manage to hear some names that I believe are important," I said with Kazuya raising his eyebrow.

"Hm. What are these names that sound important?" he asked as I recalled the names.

"A general named James Ironwood and a white-haired woman named Winter Schnee," I answered Kazuya's inquiry with Akira's eyes widening.

He then snapped his fingers after a second.

"Hang on! I think I know where you are currently at, Lio." The champion of chaos shouted with all of our eyes drawn onto him.

"There's a large chance that you, Lio Kotomine, had ended up at Atlas if you had met the general and a Schnee." He stated.

I then nod at this.

"Thank you, Akira." I thanked the champion of chaos who nodded his head.

Kazuya then spoke up.

"Alright then, now we know where each one of us has landed. Now, what is our next course of action? Any suggestions?" Kazuya asked as we all tried to think of something.

Akira then decided to speak out.

"I'm planning to go to the hunter's school in Vale called Beacon in a few months' time after I'm finished in both regaining my lost strength and retraining myself with my katana and magic." The champion of chaos stated, causing Kazuya's eyes to slightly widen.

The champion of neutrality hummed for a second before briefly turning his head to Yuka before facing the champion of chaos.

"That sounds intriguing, but what does that entail?" Yuka asked as Akira hummed to himself for a second.

"Well, from what I've read, Beacon mainly operates with teams of four students for around four years and the typical age for students enrolling is around 17," Akira told us as the gears within my head began turning.

So, this could mean that we can meet up once more and try to work with each over as we did in the past before we diverged down our separate paths.

And a chance for each of us to correct our past mistakes.

"So, what the plan, Kazuya?" I asked the champion of neutrality as he hummed for a second before turning to Yuka and speaking to her for around a minute with me humming a song that the Messians often sang while Akira summoned Teridax and spoke to him in demon tongue.

Kazuya and Yuka faced us both and spoke out.

"Yuka and I came to an agreement, but we want to hear both Akira's and Lio's opinions about future plans for us four," Kazuya spoke out to us.

Akira let out a chuckle alongside his demon partner on his red armour.

"You guys already know my plans for Beacon. I'm going to become a hunter to give people reason to become strong like us." The champion of chaos spoke out with Teridax chirping out in favour of his master.

Heh, good old Akira, preaching about strength and convictions while remaining the good-hearted person despite him joining the Gaeans.

"I will need time to think about this, but the next time we meet in this dreamscape, I will tell you guys if I am going to become a hunter," I stated out, causing Kazuya to nod his head with a small grin on his face, Yuka giving me a smile while Akira wrapped an arm around my neck with a wild grin etched onto his pale face.

Akira then looked at the two heroes of neutrality with a curious look.

"What about you too, lovebirds?" I asked, causing the duo to blush a storm while Akira busted out laughing at their expense.

I let out a small chuckle as what the champion of chaos has stated is indeed true.

"I'm thinking of going to Beacon so I can help out people that don't have the gifts that we do," Yuka spoke out softly as she fiddled with her drop-leg holster that held her revolver.

"I share the same principles as Yuka, but I want to understand the technology of this world as it seems to be far more advanced than the COMP or the fusion machine in the Heretic Mansion," Kazuya stated.

I nodded my head as it made sense, for me at least.

Akira let out a yawn as he looked at us three.

"It's good to see that you guys are alive at least, but I'm heading to bed so I can get more rest so I can keep up with Adam's training. So, I will see you guys when I have this funky dream next. Chao" was all the champion of chaos stated as he disappeared in a burst of flames.

Both champions of neutrality turned to each over before facing me.

"We hopefully see you again next time, Lio," Yuka stated as she disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Kazuya went up to me and gave me a hug before vanishing via dust.

"I guess that it is time for me to get some sleep for once." I said to myself before feeling a gust of wind enveloping my body, allowing my eyes to close.

_**A/N: Holy shit, that took a while to write up.**_

_**So that was an introduction to the Law Hero who I named Goro 'Lio' Kotomine and is the counterpart to the Chaos Hero Akira Jimenez.**_

_**I swear, this was an unintentional Persona 5 reference and I'm keeping it.**_

_**So Goro awoke in Atlas and met Ironwood and Winter first thing and had a dreamscape like at the beginning of SMT 1.**_

_**And for the demon design, I chose for Teridax. it's based on the Guillotine scorpion from the SMT 1 fanfic Beta-Testing the Demon Summoning Program by Ysavvryl and I will recommend you, folks, to read it as I took some inspiration from it, mainly the demon design and some odd bits.**_

_**It's a good read, I promise.**_

_**Anyways, next chapter will be focusing on Akira's training with Adam and some bonding with Eve.**_

_**I will see you guys when I get the 6**__**th**__** chapter up.**_

_**Chao**_


	6. Painful evolution and Beowulf's galore

I opened my yellow eyes after having that funky dreamlike state and meeting Lio, Yuka and Kazuya once more after that balls to the wall encounter within the basilica.

When I met up with Lio for the first time as not the court's enforcer, but as a former friend and I guess Lio felt the same towards me. It also felt good to see both Kazuya and Yuka alive, albeit a bit rugged around the edges with an eye missing from Kazuya's skull.

It doesn't surprise me that my former partner Rie had survived, but I never felt close to her. Sure, I found her both attractive and quite strong, but I've never felt any romantic feelings for her, only platonic professionalism.

I let a smile form on my face while I crawled out of bed and some of my black locks falling over my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders while I swept my locks out of my eyes and heading to the bathroom to clean myself of the sweat that covered my demonic body.

Even though the Taurus bathroom was on the smaller side, it beats taking a dive into the ocean near the basilica with the weaker angels trying to kill me.

And that was with my katana, magic and Teridax warding off weaker demons and assisting in the slaying of angels.

"_No problems about that, master_." My demon partner spoke up within my mind as I stripped out of my clothing and somehow got into the small shower while fiddling with the steel knobs.

A blast of cold water hit my body as I set an internal flame within me to heat up my body.

I swear, I'm learning more mundane usage for my powers by the minute.

As I was getting the grime off my body, my mind wondered back to that dreamlike state where I met up with Lio, Yuka and Kazuya.

It struck me odd that Lio didn't know who YHVH was, considering that he was branded as the Messiah for the forces of law, so he would've met with the four archangels personally, and possibly even met YHVH himself.

Kazuya looked a bit worse for wear, but he did kick everybody's ass, even with Ashura ripping his eye out, he kept marching to the beat of his own drum.

He truly follows the laws of chaos by kicking everybody's asses and having the conviction of bringing peace to the world with both sides of the conflict.

As stupid as it sounded, but it was a conviction that Kazuya backed up with power. So, I had no problems with Kazuya's ideal world if he won.

After I fastened my shorts, I cleaned up the bathroom and opened the door, only to see the older Taurus twin with her head hitting my muscular chest.

I guess that she just woke up.

"Sup, Eve." I said to the tired woman as she leaned her head upwards to my eyes before blushing while making some odd noises.

"Morning, Akira." Eve yawned out to me as I let out a chuckle at the redhead.

I then felt some light taps on my shoulders as I saw the sword-like stinger of Teridax as he sat on my shoulder while looking at the redhead in front of me as her eyes widen at the sight of him.

I mean, who wouldn't if a red armoured and blue-skinned scorpion with a sword-axe for a stinger for the first time.

"Akira! Is that a scorpion?" Eve questioned me as I nodded my head as a few droplets dripped from my semi-damped hair onto my shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't mind Teridax. He's a good boy and surprisingly affectionate around me." I said to the older woman who took a deep breath after I gave her an explanation.

The look on Eve's face was reminiscent of how dad told me how he met mum in the first place.

"You, Akira Jimenez, have a pet scorpion?" Eve questioned me as I nodded my head while moving to the side.

"It was a weird case of Teridax finding and imprinting on me and him deciding that it would be a good idea to travel with me. Hell, I've even modelled my armour after him." I recalled my time with my demon partner from when I first met him.

Teridax was always both affectionate to me, even when he was the size of a Shiba Inu puppy.

"_I-It is not necessary for you to praise me, master! I am merely a demon you recruited without any summoning program_." Teridax objected to me as he acted like a shy schoolgirl around your average anime protagonist instead of the badass scorpion king that I've heard about.

I let out a chuckle at my demon partner's behaviour as I stepped around the redhead while heading towards my room.

When I got through the wooden frame, Teridax jumped off my shoulder and onto my bed as I headed to my demon armour with my katana on top.

After slipping my armour on and putting both my katana into my sash and my holding my armour by my side, feeling the reassurance that Teridax always gave me.

As I turned to face Teridax, I felt a sudden, painful pulse throughout my body while stumbling onto my knees as red veins filled my vision.

Psychopathic impulses started to fill my head ranging from murder to prove my superiority over both humanity and the Faunus.

A quick release of built-up hot air managed to clear my thoughts while taking in a few deep breaths before collapsing onto my front.

_**-Mini Time Skip-**_

"_-ter...Master! Are you alright?" _I heard Teridax call out to me as I struggled to get onto my armoured knees.

"...What...the hell...was that...?" I growled out as I found my footing with Teridax scuttering over towards me in a hurry.

"_Master! You ok?"_ the scorpion king demanded me as he gave me a light pinch with his pincers on my covered face.

...Hang on, I don't remember wearing any half-mask last time other than pulling up my neck cover during my missions for the Gaeans or Yama putting me on execution duty.

"...I think so...but what the fuck was that?" I questioned my demon partner as I took a seat on the soft mattress with Teridax jumping onto my shoulder and nuzzling his head into my black skin-covered neck.

He worries about me too much at times, but I do appreciate him for what he has done for me after I split from Kazuya after the death of Takashi Ozawa and Take-Minakata.

The scorpion king let out a hum-like sound while moving in a circle-like shape on my armoured shoulder.

"_Do you remember what the minister at the Cathedral of Shadows stated_?" Teridax asked me as I remembered that old man.

I believe that his name is Mido or something?

Heh, I don't really care as I did thank him for my fusion.

"...Yeah. He told me that I was one of the first humans that he fused with a demon, so there are some side-effects he wouldn't know about." I answered the scorpion king.

Teridax chirped in affirmation.

"_From what I understand, you are still technically fusing with me as it is a slower process with a human and demon_," Teridax informed me, causing my eyes to widen.

"Hang on! Doesn't demon fusion take around a minute to complete?" I asked the scorpion king.

"_It does. But that is between two demons as they are spliced down to their most basic build up and combined to make a stronger demon. But when you fused with me, as you are still in the mists of growing into an adult male_." Teridax stated to me as my yellow eyes widen in surprise.

"So, wait. Does that mean..." the question was left in the air as the scorpion king pointed to my arm with his sword-like stinger as my eyes widen at what I saw.

My Gi usually tapers down just below my elbow with my red armour being held there by some brown straps. But now, it was tapered just above my elbow and ending at my second joints in my hands and my armour is connected to the odd material by vein-like straps.

I think that my red armour is a tad bit brighter now.

"...H-How?" I questioned as this hasn't happened to me since the motion sickness I had just after my fusion thanks to fusion minister Mido.

Teridax rolled his beady eyes at me as his red laired armour seemed to be a bit lighter in colour.

"_When you first became a pseudo-fiend, you constantly battled others and never gave yourself time to fully adjust to your new body. However, when you finally gave yourself some rest on this new world, that was the right amount of time to mostly adapt to your new body, master_." Teridax informed me as he went beneath my armoured shoulder and disappeared.

"How long does the adaption take?" I asked my demon partner as I heard him let out a hum for a second.

"_I wouldn't have the faintest idea, master. But if I had to make a guess, it should take around four to five months for you to completely fuse with me completely. So, as a precaution, always expect a painful spasm and some new strength_." Was all that Teridax said before disappearing into the depths of my mind.

I just processed what my demon partner had said before getting myself up, grabbing my helmet that fell from my grasp and checked that my sheathed katana was still in my sash.

After doing that, I headed out to the back for some more training.

_**-Time Skip-**_

During practice with the punching bag, I heard some steps as I saw Adam with his bone-white mask over his eyes with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Akira. Ready for more training?" was all Adam said before lunging towards me with his right hand grasping his sheath aiming towards my body.

I let out a grin from underneath the black material clinging to my face.

I grabbed my katana and blocked the sheath and retaliated by sending my knee into Adam's stomach, making him wheeze for a brief moment and then sending a kick to his stomach a second time, sending the redhead a few metres away.

He shot a grin at me while grasping his stomach with his left arm.

"Heh, quite a good strike. I take it you use to get into fights." Adam guessed as he stood to his full height and taking off his mask and slinging it on his belt, showing his blue eyes.

I let out a smirk as the odd material slithered down to the sides of my face and fed my sheath back into my sash.

"Yeah, but it was always either idiots who want to get back at Motoyasu for his habits of sleeping around or Ozawa because he was a bastard about everything. I won some fights, but I lost most fights with Ozawa because he had always flung his lackeys to take care of everything." I spat out while recalling the bastard and his gang.

I do recall that his lackeys had perished in that dammed missile barrage while I killed Takashi Ozawa myself after defeating Take-Minakata with the help of Kazuya and Lio.

I shook my head from the memories of the past while shifting my attention to the redhead in front of me.

"So, anyways. What's on the agenda for today? The usual physical training, a few rounds in the ring or something new?" I asked the younger Faunus twin as he produced a notebook with a pen and shoved it towards my chest.

I took the book and flipped through a few pages and saw some basic information about monsters written in English with a few pictures.

I believe that this is the depiction of the Grimm that Adam has been telling me about.

"From what I have seen, you are quite good at fighting against me, but I want to see how you handle fighting against the monsters that plague our world called Grimm. The first step is to read about the Beowulf and learn about it." Adam stated to me.

I then felt like there was a 'however' incoming.

"However," Adam called out while making a motion with his pointer aimed in between my eyes.

Called it.

"I want you to write about your encounters with the Grimm, including strengths, weaknesses and how to counter them. It should be helpful if you do get accepted into Beacon." Adam added as he gestured me to follow him from the Taurus home and into the mountain ranges nearby.

I nodded my head and grabbed my helmet off from a barrel and followed the younger twin and into the unfamiliar mountain ranges.

After walking a short distance from the backyard, I saw a large mountain range that almost split the entire land in half.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but that is considering that I was mostly stationed around Ikebukuro and later Tokyo Bay after Yama was killed by Kazuya.

The younger Taurus twin stopped and extended a finger to a black mass in the shape of a bipedal monster covered in a bone-white material, acting as armour.

"Akira. Can you see it?" my senior asked me as I pulled out the notebook and flipped to the page depicting a Beowulf.

"Yup." Was my reply as I skimmed through the contents of the notebook, looking for something useful.

Okay, okay...let's see...Beowulf's typically behave like wolves, lunging and using both its claws and jaw to attack its prey...the younger ones act like fucking morons with no self-preservation whatsoever while the older ones are at least intelligent.

Heh, reminds me of some of the brute classed demons I've fought after the first cataclysm.

"Can you see any weakness in the Beowulf's armour?" My senior asked me again as I noticed some glaring flaws in the defence.

Around the Beowulf's joints and underbelly, I couldn't see any of the bone-like armour anywhere near the vital spots like the heart or lungs.

I smirk made its way onto my face as I pushed my thumb to the base of the tsuba and pushed, pushing my blade out partially.

"The Beowulf has no protection anywhere near its underbelly, making it easy to kill it if you know what you're looking for," I spoke out as Adam nod his head as he gave a smirk.

"Now then. Put that knowledge to good use." He stated to me as I stood up to my full height with my katana fully unsheathed in my left hand and flipped the blade, so the butt of the handle was facing upwards.

The odd material that clung to the sides of my face swiftly covered the entire lower half of my face while keeping away from my eyes and placing my helmet atop my head as I slowly crawled up to the top of the mound of rock and slid down it.

I then launched myself off the rock formation with my heel and onto the ebony coloured monster and dug my claws into the beast's neck and channelled an agi spell to the fur, making it glow bright orange as the beast wined while trying to kick me off.

"Not so fast, boyo!" I yelled as I brought my katana towards the Beowulf's unprotected neck and thrust the steel blade right through the jugular and out of the other side and melted the fur with my agi spell.

I then twisted the blade to the sharp side was pointing upwards and with all my might, forced the blade through the meaty neck and decapitating the beast as I felt a clawed hand wrap itself around my waist and launched me towards a tree, katana still lodged in the neck of the beast.

After a quick recovery, I channelled an agi into my arms, making my hands, the black material, and my gauntlets to a bright orange colour.

My yellow eyes glared at the bloodied beast as it tried to claw out my katana that was still lodged in its neck and a patch of ebony coloured flesh missing.

A smirk made its way onto my face.

"Agilao!" I yelled as I motioned a punch towards the heavily injured Beowulf with a fireball towards the decapitated beast as it began to disintegrate into a fine black mist.

I let out a breath as I dismissed the agi spell within my arms and walked over towards my katana and grabbed the brown and grey handle and sheathed the blade into my sheath.

"Hm. Never thought of using agi like that before." I mused to myself as I heard the scorpion king letting out a hum.

"_Well, that's magic for you, master. You can manipulate its shape for various purposes, like how you applied agi into your hands and how they acted like gauntlets. Try to experiment with it, you may even find a good fighting style_." Was all my demon partner stated before disappearing into my subconscious as I heard some rubble from the moderately sized hill.

I turned my head to see Adam sliding down the hill with a smirk plastered onto his face before jogging up to me.

"Good performance there, Akira. I've never seen anyone use a semblance in that way before." Adam stated to me as I took off my helmet with the black material slithering down the sides of my face.

"Well, considering that I've told you that I had gotten into fights before getting my axe and later on my katana, I had to learn to throw a punch properly. So, I went to different people and learnt to fight with my bare hands." I told the redheaded Faunus as he nodded while grabbing his chokutō blade and his sheath.

"Have you thought of naming your weapons before, Akira?" Adam asked me as we began wandering back to the Taurus home.

"To be completely honest, not really. I've always seen weapons as mere tools to be used to protect those you cared for and to destroy your demons." I answered him truthfully as he let out a hum.

"Yeah. I can see that being the case, as I use Wilt and Blush to protect the Faunus and my sister from harm's way." He told me.

"What brought that up then, Adam?" I asked the redhead as he gripped his sheath with his index off the trigger guard.

"There is a tradition the hunters have in naming their weapons. I was just wondering if you had named your weapon." Was all he said.

I let out a small smile as I thought about what just happened.

'I might even need to improve my agi-infused fighting style now, but what to call you?' I mused to myself as Adam and I continued down the trek throughout the mountain range.

_**A/N: and that is my 6th chapter of my demon-fused hero of chaos story.**_

_**Yeah, nothing much happened other than Akira's demon body slightly evolving at the moment, his first encounter with a Beowulf and him trying a new technique of infusing agi into his arms.**_

_**I may have based this on Ifrit from the first Devil May Cry game alongside the other gauntlet-type devil arms in the game series.**_

_**Also, here is a list of people from Tokyo.**_

_**Akira Jimenez – Chaos hero**_

_**Goro 'Lio' Kotomine – Law hero**_

_**Kazuya Arisato – Neutral hero**_

_**Yuka Sanada – Neutral heroine**_

_**Anyways, I'll see you guys when I next upload.**_

_**Chao.**_


	7. An updated arsenal

After a few days had passed after my first kill with that Beowulf and having a talk with Teridax about experimenting with my magic and to see what could happen.

This led me to practice my kickboxing skills by internally igniting agi in my arms and legs since the last time I fought unarmed was a few days before the ICBM cataclysm of 1999.

And I will admit, I'm quite pleased with the results of my testing, even more than that one time I found out I could teleport short distances with my flames back in Tokyo.

Heh, so much fun messing with the prisoners and the other Gaean members.

As I finished up training with my kickboxing style and dismissed agi, cooling off my forearms and lower legs as I grabbed a bottle on a nearby stump.

While taking a few gulps of the liquid ice, I heard some steps coming near me.

I placed down the bottle and turned around while reigniting agi into my limbs, causing my arms to glow a bright orange up to my elbows with glowing veins slowly ascending my arms.

"Who's there!?" I demanded as I slowly moved into a relaxed fighting position.

The source of the footsteps was a blonde-haired woman wearing a black business suit and a pair of eyeglasses that framed her heterochromia eyes quite well. She also had a body similar to my old partner Rie.

I.E, a woman with a figure that's pleasing on the eyes while having a sense of power flowing from her body.

"You seek power, don't you?" the woman spoke with a sultry tone that reminded me of Yuriko when Kazuya was nearby.

"Where I'm from, you needed any kind of power to survive. It could come from political power, power from being in an organisation or power from a more…demonic source." I spoke out as I created a small fireball and threw it into the air and absorbed it on the return trip.

A grin made its way onto the sharply-dressed woman as she moved with a slight swing of her hips.

"There is an old cache that belonged to a group of militia soldiers a few years ago." The woman told me as the gears in my head started to turn.

Hmm, a cache means weapons and armour, and multiple weapons can be good for someone like me.

I slowly nodded my head at what she said.

"Alright then, why do you want me to go to this militia cache if someone like Adam can be a better gunslinger then me?" I asked as the woman disappeared for a second as a blazer-cladded arm cupped my cheek and moved my head to face the heterochromia-eyed woman.

She then gave me a lazy smirk.

"I think that you, Akira Jimenez, can make better usage of the contents in that cache than any of the weaklings on this island, including Adam Taurus." The sharply-dressed woman told me as she turned around and made a gesture with her slender fingers and a sway of her hips.

I decided to humour her and follow her to this supposed cache of weapons and armour.

"Oh yeah. What's your name?" I asked the blonde-haired woman as she let out a chuckle.

"I am Dr. Louisa Ferre of the Gaea corporation." The newly named Louisa introduced herself as I dismissed agi from my limbs.

Hmm, the Gaea corporation, eh? They're probably related to the Gaeans if any of them made it to this world.

_**-**__**Time Skip**__**-**_

After trekking through the forest and having a small discussion with the doctor about the weapon cache she wanted to show me.

From what she had said, the militia group was led by two siblings named Ebony and Ivory who wanted to protect their human and hybrid friends from the Faunus who constantly harassed them for being a human or a hybrid.

While they had weapons and armour stocked in an underground cache in case if conflict broke out, they never got a chance to use it as Ebony and Ivory where found dead in their home at the age of 19.

Talk about a sad ending.

While the tale of the twins was indeed horrible, I can use what they left behind as a means of gaining more strength.

And while I can be sufficient with my katana and spells, it feels nice to have a ranged weapon at the ready.

And that's considering that the last gun I had used was my MP5 that I loaned to Kazuya after killing Ozawa and Take-Minakata.

Now I'm wondering if that one-eyed slayer kept the MP5.

Eh, probably not.

'_…Hey, Teridax_?' I asked my demon partner as he let out a chirp.

'_Yes, master_.' The scorpion king replied as I stepped over a broken branch while trying not to look at Louisa's ass.

'_Is it just me, or does this 'Louisa Ferre' exude more power than Asura?_' I asked the demon as he made a clicking noise.

'_She does indeed exude far more power than the Gaean leader, but this power is reminiscent of…_' Was all the demon said before devolving into mumbling.

…And I lost him, great.

I then gave a mental shrug before continuing after Louisa in hopes of more weapons and armour.

After a while, I bumped into Louisa as she stopped moving.

"Oi! What the hell, Louisa!" I bellowed out as the suit-cladded woman as she turned around, sending me a knowing smile.

"We're here, Akira." Was all Louisa stated as my eyes narrowed.

…Hmm, I can't just brute force my way this time.

Tch, what a pain in the ass.

I then gathered a weak agi spell and let it build up in my body, before releasing a quick gust of hot air, blowing away twigs and leaves, revealing a rusted chain on the ground.

Haha! Eat your heart out, Lio.

I then looked at Louisa, as she gave me a wide smirk.

"Wonderful, Akira. It seems that you have found the cache." Louisa commented as I grabbed the rusted chain and lifted it, showing a singular chain diverging into two separate links.

Okay, this is just straight out of Terminator 2: Judgement day.

'_…Heh. Time to flex some demon strength._' I thought to myself as I began pulling the chains will all my might, causing the cover to slide over the hole.

"…Okay, whoever made this was got to be from the U.S." I remarked as I headed over to the hole and begun descending the ladder.

The cache was both quite narrow and dusty, but I'll leave that up to several years of not being used.

With my boots hitting the ground, the dust in the cache lifted as I heard the ladder creaking, only to see the suit-wearing woman descending the ladder.

"Now that you have discovered the cache, it now belongs to you, Akira." She told me as I grabbed a cloth and pulled it down, only to see rifles, submachine guns, and a few shotguns.

Holy shit, I don't think I've seen this many guns in one place other than the Gaean hideout in Ikebukuro.

…But then again, I wasn't allowed to touch the guns as they belonged to the Death Riders.

Assholes.

As I walked along the narrow strip, pulling down clothes as I observed the new arsenal that was gifted to me by Louisa.

While clearing out some of the dust, my fingers brushed up against something metallic and heavy, making me curious.

When I picked it up, it was a double-barrel shotgun with a pistol grip wrapped in leather, various dark stains covering the metal and the wooden grip. Both barrels had some sort of engraving reminiscent of vines.

When I grabbed the handle, I moved the boxlock towards the left and motioned the shotgun downwards, causing the barrels to open and eject spent shells.

Feels…both odd and comforting.

I then flicked up my wrist, closing the barrels and placing the shotgun back onto the shelf before grabbing a shotgun that looks remarkably similar to the SPAS-12 I used once in Tokyo.

Like the double-barrel before it, the SPAS felt quite light in my hands.

I shook my head as I placed the SPAS back onto the dusty rack as I got onto my knees and peered underneath the table, only to see several boxes.

Knowing what I've seen so far, there's a fair chance that the boxes are full of ammo for the guns.

I put my clawed hand into an open box, only to pull out a few shotgun shells.

A smirk made its way onto my face as I got back on my feet and turned to the suit-cladded woman.

"I'll take the whole cache," I stated as Louisa gave me a knowing smirk.

"I'll be heading off, Akira. We'll meet again someday." She spoke out before heading up the wooden ladder.

And soon after that, I was left alone in the cache, surrounded by guns, dust and various other weapons.

I felt several pings on my shoulder, I relaxed my arm and allowed my demon partner to crawl out onto the workbench.

Teridax then wondered around the cache as I took off my helmet and placed it onto the bench as I felt the black material slither down the sides of my face, my piercing eyes wondering over the demon before moving towards the rack of guns behind the demon.

"It looks like we got an upgrade for our arsenal from Louisa," I told the demon as he made several pinches with his claws.

'_Do you truly trust her, master?' _Teridax asked me as I headed over to the place where I left the double-barrel shotgun, grabbed it, and put it in a box full of shotgun shells.

"I'm going to be honest, Teridax. I don't completely trust her, as she reminds me too much of Rie. But I'll take what I can get." I told my trusted partner as I plopped the box of ammo onto the bench, dust flying away.

My demon partner let out a chirp as he headed over to the box and climbed in, looking at the contents.

The demon let out a few chirps before looking at me.

'_Are you going to take this back to the Taurus house, master?_' he asked as I went over to my helmet.

"…No. it's best if no one knows of this bunker other than the both of us." I softly told the demon as he gave me a nod before crawling over towards my arm.

He then scuttled across my arm and up to my shoulder armour, before retreating into the fold.

"Comfy now?" I remarked as I rubbed a bit of dust from my helmet and placed it back onto my head, the black material sliding back into place of covering my mouth.

…Ugh, I'd probably never get used to that sensation.

After making sure my katana was secured within my sash, I headed over to the wooden ladder and climbed.

Once outside, I dragged the cache cover to where it was once laid and took in a deep breath.

From training my new power and to get a cache of weapons, I think today has been a productive day.

Time to head back.

I then began my trek back to the Taurus house after what happened today.

_**-Time Skip-**_

By the time I got back, the sun had begun descending and some smoke escaping through the chimney.

When I opened the door, I took off my helmet as the black material slithered away to the side of my head and held the helmet by my side.

When I got to the living room, I saw the twins at the kitchen table with a poker set in front of them.

A lazy smirk made its way onto my face as an idea formed in my head, and I guessed Teridax must've seen it as he let out a chirp within my mind.

I then tip-toed over to Eve, with Adam looking at me before giving me a knowing smirk.

"Hey, Eve," Adam said as I got behind the other redhead looked up from her cards, eyeing her younger brother.

"What is it, Adam?" she asked as I pulled my arm back, my index and middle fingers out, just below her armpit.

"Trap card." He stated as the older twin tilted her head.

Heh, now's my chance.

As quick as Motoyasu's lust towards women, I jabbed my fingers under Eve's arm, causing the redhead to let out a scream as her brother let out a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! He got you good, Eve! Nice job, Akira!" Adam spoke out between his fits of laughter as Eve gave me a light poke on my forehead, but she had a smile on her face.

"Very funny, Akira. Very funny." She stated while shaking her head, but her smile still shone brightly.

She then got up from her seat and looked at me.

"Can you help me in the kitchen, Akira?" she asked me as I gave her a nod.

Maybe I can improve my culinary skills while I'm at it.

"Also, Adam. I win." The older twin boasted as she laid out her cards onto the table, causing the younger twin's eyes to widen.

"Ah fuck! Thought I had you there." He cursed before giving his sister a grin.

"I'll win next time, dear sister of mine." He stated as he began cleaning up the poker cards.

"In your dreams, dear brother of mine." Eve snarked back as she headed towards the kitchen as I followed along.

I then placed my helmet onto the kitchen counter alongside my katana and entered the kitchen.

"So, what's on the menu?" I asked the cook as she 'hummed' before pulling a chef's knife out of a block and spun it around her fingers.

'_Quite dexterous, aren't you, Eve?_' I mused as the redhead gave me a list of what to get.

I grabbed out some carrots, potatoes, and a few other things Eve asked for.

I made a sauce that consisted of soy sauce, oyster sauce, brown sugar, ginger, garlic, sesame oil, red pepper flake, ground black pepper and whisked all the ingredients together. Once they were finely mixed, I set the bowel on the bench before moving onto the noodles.

The noodles weren't anything special, but they were reminiscent of udon noodles back in Japan. As the pot got to the boiling point, I dumped the noodles into the pot and let it cooked.

"You're quite skilled in the kitchen, Akira," Eve spoke out while cooking the beef strips in a wok-like pan.

I let out a hum as I grabbed a stray knife and begun sharpening it to simply pass the time.

"It's one of those skills I simply picked up back in Kichijoji when I lived with my mum and step-dad, with both adults being somewhat…decent when it comes to the culinary arts while Motoyasu and Naomi are downright horrible cooks," I explained as I finished sharpening the knife and grabbed another one and began sharpening.

Saying that Motoyasu and Naomi where horrible cooks would be the understatement of the fucking century.

Seriously! How the fuck does someone set water on fucking fire!?

Breathe in, Akira…now breathe out…

…Alright then, now I'm calm.

I continued sharpening the knives as the older redhead went on her way with cooking.

After a while, I had finally sharpened all the knives in the kitchen by the time Eve had dished up three bowls of beef noodle stir fry.

"You know, Eve. If the medical field doesn't work out for you, you could try and open a café or a restaurant." I remarked as I brought over all three bowels to the wooden table and placed them in front of the chairs.

Eve then let out a shrug as she placed down some chopsticks onto the table as Adam appeared with a few cans in both hands.

The bull Faunus tossed me a can with an underarm throw and I caught it with my clawed hand. He then went over to his sister and gave her the second can before he took a seat at the table and cracking the can open.

I took a seat and picked up my chopsticks in one hand while spinning the can within my palm in the other before placing the can close to my bowel.

Dinner was a quiet affair as we each dug into our meals, with me having a crash course on relearning to use chopsticks as I haven't used them in months ever since the bombs fell onto Tokyo.

But still, beats eating Angel meat partially cooked with agi. Still can't believe that Angels tasted like chicken.

Eh, oh well. Back to eating then.

When I finished my meal, I cleaned the chopsticks before tapping them onto the side of the table to the beat of _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica.

When I looked up, I saw Adam giving me a bemused smirk while Eve giving me a joyful smile.

I shrugged my shoulders before continuing with my solo of Enter Sandman.

While tapping to the rhythm of the song, I felt a surge of power nearby.

It wasn't anything like Kazuya or Lio, but it felt inhuman. Nothing like the Grimm, but much darker than that.

'_Teridax, did you felt that?_' I asked my demon partner as I got up from the table and pushed in my chair, grabbing my bowel and chopsticks, and headed to the kitchen.

'_…I did, master. And it's demonic in origin._' My demon partner answered back.

So, a demon has made its way onto Remnant, huh?

But then again, Kazuya, Lio and Yuka had made it across from the Basilica to other continents of Remnant.

Maybe there is a chance a powerful demon has made it across from Tokyo to here.

I shook my head as I placed my bowel inside the sink and grabbed my gear, making sure my katana was firmly in place within my sash, and my helmet tucked under my arm.

"Hey, Akira. Did you feel that just now?" I heard the masculine voice of Adam near me, as I turned around to face the bull Faunus, in his left hand was Wilt and Blush, gripped quite firmly.

Guess I wasn't the only one to feel that power burst.

"Yeah. I haven't felt anything like that other than when monsters invaded Kichijoji. I take it you want to investigate?" I asked while sweeping my hair backwards and placing my helmet back in, the black material covering my lower-face.

Adam gave me a nod as the both of us headed towards the front door of the Taurus house, with the desire to investigate the strange sure of power.

Hopefully, it goes well.

_**A/N: I finally finished chapter 7 of this story after how many months?**_

_**But eh, whatever.**_

_**As you can see, Akira got access to an updated arsenal thanks to Dr. Louisa Ferre of the Gaea Corporation, a quiet dinner between the Taurus twins and both he and Adam felt a strange power nearby.**_

_**I've also been playing Katana ZERO and clocked it within a week, and let me tell ya, it's fucking amazing.**_

_**Anyways, I'll see ya next time.**_

_**Chao.**_


End file.
